Jasper is Reaching
by Iheartlovinglove
Summary: Maggie goes to visit her best friends and over hears there conversation. Now a two-shot, Maggie has a song of her own.
1. Jasper is Reaching

Hello Lovelies! I do not own unnatural history or the song Reaching by Jason Reeves.

Maggie rang the doorbell of the Bartlett's home and waited for Mr. Bartlett to answer.

"Hello Maggie," the gentleman greeted, "The boys are upstairs. Make yourself at home as usual."

"Thank you Mr. Bartlett," Maggie chuckled lightly as she made her way up the stairs. She stopped at the boy's door that was slightly opened and listened.

"Since when do you play the guitar," Henry asked Jasper who was sitting on his bed with one leg hanging off and a guitar in his lap.

"I've been playing for years," Jasper grinned. Henry gave him a look, "Fine, a few months but I'm actually pretty good," Jasper confessed.

"How come I've never heard you play," Henry asked hopping off his hammock and standing in front of his cousin.

"Because you can't keep a secret," Jasper laughed punching Henry lightly on the shoulder.

"I have kept some of the most important secrets in the world from some very dangerous people," Henry countered.

Henry pulled his arm back to play punch Jasper. "Whoa, your goofing around punch is like Hunter's give me your lunch money punch," Jasper said holding up his hands in surrender.

Maggie stifled a giggle, which caused Henry to glance around the room and shrug.

"Anyway, why didn't you tell me you played," Henry asked.

"I didn't want you to tell Maggie," Jasper explained to a confused Henry. "We both signed up for this creative elective and one of the course requirements is to perform something. Maggie is reciting a poem."

"And you are playing the guitar," Henry asked walking over to sit at the computer desk.

"Yeah, you see Maggie thinks I'm boring and uncreative like her. She thinks I'll recite a poem or some worn out line from Shakespeare," Jasper smirked.

Maggie inwardly growled and outwardly glared at the boy.

"I'm going to sing a song I've been practicing by Jason Reeves," Jasper continued.

"Sugar, let me hear it," Henry smiled brightly.

Jasper laughed, "The phrase is 'sweet' not sugar and yeah man I can play a few chords."

Maggie leaned further towards the door, anticipating the horrible sound that would erupt from the awkward teen's throat.

You're inches from my fingertips

I've come as close as I can get

I'm reaching but the rest is up to you

Cause I don't ever wanna miss

Being here with you like this

I'm trying but it's all that I can do

I'm reaching but the rest is up to you

Jasper strummed the last note of the chorus and looked up at his cousin expectantly.

"That was amazing," Henry clapped and nodded in approval.

Maggie's eyes were wide in shock, his voice was so soothing and he played the guitar as if it were second nature to him.

"Great, cause I can't wait to rub my A+ in Maggie's face," Jasper smirked and placed the guitar down on his bed.

"That jerk," Maggie murmured under her breath as she reached for the door to give Jasper a piece of her mind.

"Especially when the song is meant for her," Henry laughed.

Maggie froze. "That obvious huh," Jasper asked scratching the back of his neck.

"Absolutely, based on the lyrics alone. I know how bad you want her to be your mate," Henry replied. Jasper raised his eyebrows, "I mean girlfriend, sorry."

Jasper sighed and stood, "You have no idea how bad I want her to be my girlfriend. It's like she is so close but…I don't know man. I just hope she likes the song."

Henry grinned, "Why don't you ask her, she has been standing outside the door the whole time."

Maggie gasped as Henry walked over and fully opened the door.

Jasper looked sick and Maggie nervously smiled, "You got to love those supernatural hearing abilities."

Henry nodded and smiled, "I think I'm going to grab some fruit from downstairs." He walked past Maggie and down the stairs.

Jasper looked around the room and put his hands in his pockets.

Maggie looked down and crossed her arms. A second later her head popped up, "I am not boring and uncreative!"

Jasper laughed, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Maggie walked over to him, "I just might have a song of my own Bartlett."

Jasper looked at her hopefully, "Really?'

Maggie smiled.


	2. Maggie Gets Caught

I do not own Unnatural History or Catch Me by Demi Lovato.

It was the day of the assignment in Jasper and Maggie's creative elective and Jasper had just blown the class away with his performance.

"Way to go man," Hunter clapped, "I'm only stuffing half of you into the trash can today."

Jasper feigned laughter, "Glad to know musical talent does not un-nerd me."

Maggie smirked and stood up from her seat. "You're about to witness some real musical talent," she patted him on the back and walked to the front of the classroom, taking his guitar with her.

"Today I will also be performing a musical selection. Some of you may be surprised that the artist I chose for this assignment was Demi Lovato rather than Shakespeare or Frost," Maggie smiled, "but I'm extremely creative." Jasper rolled his eyes but grinned.

"Enough with the talking get your Lovato on," Hunter yelled through his cupped hands.

Maggie picked up the guitar and began.

_See this heart, won't settle down_

_Like a child running scared from a clown_

_I'm terrified of what you do _

_My stomach screams just when I look at you_

_Run far away so I can breath_

_Even though, you're far from suffocating me_

_I can't set my hopes too high_

_Cause every hello ends with a goodbye_

The entire class looked at Maggie with shocked and horrified expressions.

Hunter uncovered his ears, "That…was," Hunter began, "terrible!"

Henry burst into the classroom with a frantic expression, "I heard Maggie screaming!" Henry saw Maggie standing frozen in the front of the classroom. "Thank goodness you're alright," he sighed putting a hand over his chest, "I thought someone was murdering you."

The entire class burst into laughter and the professor gave Maggie a sympathetic look.

"May I be excused," Maggie asked in a low voice as the class continued to roar with laughter.

"I think that'd be best," the professor frowned as she patted the girl on the shoulder.

Maggie ran past Henry and out of the room.

"Mr. Griffin, since you decided to interrupt my class, why don't you tell us some stories about your exciting life in exotic countries," the professor suggested, in an effort to take the students' minds off the previous display.

"Uh sure," Henry smiled as he walked into the classroom. The professor turned towards the board and Jasper tiptoed out of the classroom.

He walked down the hall until he found Maggie banging her head against her locker.

"If unconsciousness is your aim, might I suggest singing again," Jasper joked as he leaned against the locker next to her.

She stopped and looked up at him, "ha ha very funny."

Jasper laughed, "Why did you sing?"

Maggie exhaled and tuned to lean her back against the lockers as well, "You said I was uncreative. I wanted to prove you wrong." She turned her head to look up at him.

"Then why not paint or tap dance," Jasper smiled.

"I wanted to sing a song that was meant for you, like yours was meant for me," Maggie explained.

Jasper laughed and stood in front of her, "Oh, then you should have rapped." Maggie frowned and Jasper chuckled, "Okay, I'm sorry."

"Whatever. Let's just go back to class so I can hide my face behind a book and die of embarrassment," she started to walk away but Jasper pulled her back.

"I actually couldn't understand what you were saying through all that whaling and awful guitar playing," Jasper began. Maggie growled and rolled her eyes. "What I'm trying to say is… what is your song for me?"

Maggie looked him in the eye and breathed, "You're so hypnotizing, you've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep. And I can see this unraveling, your love is where I'm falling, but please don't catch me."

Jasper frowned and lifted her hand in his own, "So…you don't want me to catch you?"

Maggie looked down at their hands, "No," Jasper's heart sank, "That's just the chorus."

Jasper tilted his head to the side, "What."

"It's just the chorus. The last line is I'm giving up so just catch me," Maggie traced her thumb over his hand and shyly smiled.

"Oh," Jasper replied. "Oh! Great," Jasper smiled and jumped a little, "Does this mean you will finally be my girlfriend?"

"Under one condition," Maggie replied, squeezing his hand.

"Anything," Jasper smiled kissing her forehead.

"Get me the heck out of here! I can't believe I sang in front of the whole class," Maggie pulled him along to the library.

"I wouldn't call it singing," Jasper laughed, happily being dragged along.


End file.
